Divorce Party
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Sam is hosting a Divorce Party with Maxie. The party serves as a jumping off point to get the shenanigans rolling. This is a sexy comedy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a note:** Hey, everyone, this is NOT a Sam specific story. While she is hosting the Divorce Party with Maxie, its definitely not all about her. The party serves as a jumping off point to get the shenanigans rolling. This story is AU and takes place after Sam's divorce from Silas. It's a sexy comedy. It has been written for entertainment only.

 _This section was written by Daphne and AngelsInstead._

 **Divorce Party**

Sam walked into The Floating Rib, a decided spring in her step. Dressed head to toe in black leather that hugged every taut curve, she felt sexy and she felt confidant. Most of all, she felt _free._ For the first time in a long time, she _was_ free. Nothing and no one was tying her down anymore.

Maxie Jones spotted her coming through the door and squealed in delight. "Sam, you look amazing!" she enthused. "You're totally working the whole badass femme dominatrix thing."

Sam smirked. "Thanks," she said. "You look really great too."

Maxie fluffed the hem of her midnight blue, crushed velvet dress, and grinned. "Thanks. It's De La Renta. Too upscale and highbrow for this place, certainly, but I just felt like getting my sexy on too."

"Well you've succeeded," Sam said. She swept her arm about the bar. "And you sexy-fied this place too, I see. The 'Happy Divorce!' banner is a nice touch. The glittery letters really speak to me."

"I wanted everything to be just perfect for you," Maxie said. "God knows you earned it, enduring that farce of a marriage for as long as you did."

"Oh it wasn't all that bad," Sam said. "Oh who am I kidding? It was _terrible._ I am thrilled Danny and I never have to deal with that man again."

"You never should have married a doctor, Sam," Maxie said. "I can assure you that cops are a lot better in bed. Whenever Nathan pulls out his handcuffs … Mmm..."

Sam laughed. "Well I am glad one of us is happily married and having fabulous sex all of the time."

Maxie noticed Sam's saucy smile. "You're not going to miss being married to Silas? Not even one little bit?"

"Would I be having this party if I was going to miss him? As far as I'm concerned, he's the worst mistake I've ever made and that's saying something coming from me. I realize now that I married him because after Jason I didn't know how to be alone. I was afraid to be. But now I am okay being alone. In fact, I _welcome_ it."

"So you're never going to get married again?"

Sam shook her head. "No, seven marriages was my limit."

"But sex, Sam, aren't you going to miss sex?"

"Since when does one have to be married to have sex?" Sam asked. She lightly flicked the sleeve of Maxie's dress.

"Point taken. So who's going to be your first post-divorce screw?" Maxie asked as she walked over to the bar and started laying out napkins. She had gone with a blue theme for everything because blue was the new black in the high fashion world at the moment.

Sam joined her at the bar and reached for a bowl of ribbon candy. There was no cheap beer and peanuts to be found tonight. This was a Maxie Jones-West catered affair and it was going to be the epitome of swanky. Maxie spotted Sam's fingers inching towards the crystal dish and she slapped Sam's hand. "Don't touch."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on. Just one? Please. I didn't eat before I came."

"No. You have to wait like everyone else," Maxie said. "And by the way, you never did answer my question."

"What question?" Sam said faux innocently.

"Who are you going to fuck first, Sam?" Maxie asked in a miffed tone of voice. "Don't be obtuse."

"I don't know," Sam said. "There's no one at the moment I am really interested in that way."

"Well there will be guys and girls a plenty at your party tonight so someone is bound to catch your eye."

"Maxie, girls? I don't - I've never -"

Maxie shrugged. "I don't judge, Sam. I am just giving you options."

Sam laughed bawdily. They heard the door open and then a rush of voices. "The guests are starting to arrive," Maxie said. "Go say 'hello'."

Sam nodded. She turned around and spotted none other than Carly Corinthos coming in the door with their mutual brother, Lucas Jones, and Lucas's special love, Brad Cooper. "Hey," Sam greeted them. "Thanks for coming to my divorce party."

"As if we would miss it, Sis," Lucas said, kissing Sam softly on the cheek.

"Yeah, free booze and food," Brad said. "Couldn't pass it up. Plus to be honest, I never liked that dick Dr. Clay so I am happy to be celebrating his undoing. I hope you got _everything_ in the settlement."

Sam smiled. "I don't think I ever really liked him either." She turned to face Carly. "You came … Well, this is a surprise."

"Couldn't stay away," Carly said. "Wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you fall flat on your face." She said it only half-seriously.

"Don't count on that," Sam said, flashing Carly her best shit-eating grin.

Carly held up a long rectangular box wrapped in soft pink paper. "I got you a present."

"Hmm. Does it tick?"

Carly shook her head, a lock of flaxen hair escaping her fancy chignon. "No, but it does _vibrate,"_ Carly said. "I figure you'd better get used to going it alone."

Everyone laughed, including an indulgent Sam. "Well, Carly, it's true that I've never had or accepted as many offers as you have."

"Oh shut your slutty mouth," Carly said, but she was smirking. Sam liked to think that they didn't hate each other half as much as before.

The door opened and a gaggle of chattering females tumbled through the door. Sam's eyes went wide as she spotted Robin Scorpio, Nadine Crowell, Sabrina Santiago, Epiphany Johnson and Elizabeth Webber of all people crash into the bar.

"The strippers are here," Brad joked.

"More like the nuns," Carly said. "Every last one of them has their corsets strung too tight."

Sam chuckled. "Not Epiphany. She's way too amazing to be frigid."

"Hey now, I work with her," Lucas protested but his eyes held a glint of humor.

The new arrivals looked around the place. Sabrina's eyes went wide. "Wait, are we crashing a private party?" She asked.

"Actually, you are," Sam said. She sighed. "But really, the more, the merrier."

Robin studied the banner strung between the jukebox and bar. "'Happy Divorce!'," she read aloud. "I can't say that I've ever been to a party like this one before."

"Neither have I," Nadine chimed in.

"This is a first for me too," Elizabeth agreed. Her eyes locked with Sam's. "Is this all for you?"

Sam nodded, holding Elizabeth's gaze for a long moment. "Yes, it is. I am a free agent now and I am determined to enjoy _. .it."_

Sam didn't know it, but some "strippers" had been called and they were on their way over. They were anonymous though. They were wearing sexy costumes and they were going to dance for all the single ladies at the party. Then the ladies in attendance got to choose a number and they got to go home to fuck the guy which had their number written on his g-string. "Sam, gets to pick first though," Maxie explained when she told the crowd of horny women what her plan was for Sam's "Divorce Party." __

A shout of happiness and excitement went out over the crowd when Maxie announced her kinky plan. Ephiney Johnson seemed especially horny and pleased. __

"I need to get laid by a guy who knows how... Someone who can pleasure me all night and just not stop," Sam said with a little giggle. "I really need to cum a lot." __

"You deserve it," Maxie agreed. "After having to fuck Silas. Just ewwwwwwwww.' Maxie made a face. __

Sam sat down at the bar and asked the bartender Coleman to make her a Sex on the Beach. Maxie just winked at her. __

Sam leaned over and spoke to her friend. "What if I'd rather fuck a girl?" __

"WHAT?!" Maxie asked. "I called guy strippers... and you want a girl?!" __

"Well, maybe I do. I'm not sure. I've never had a girl. And there are so many hot ladies here." __

"And soon there will be a lot of hot guys here, too," stated Maxie. "But I promise you, you get first pick of anyone here at the party you want to fuck." __

"I feel like doing something wild tonight. Something wild and kinky!" __

"Would you fuck me?" Coleman asked as he was listening in.

Sam thought it over for about a second before nodding. "Yes, Coleman, I'll fuck you," she agreed.

Coleman grinned. "I knew you would someday, Sam. There's always been this crazy chemistry between us."

"We'll see if that's really true," Sam said. She felt people watching them expectantly. "Grab a room key and I'll meet you upstairs."

"No can do. I've got a raging hardon, Sammy," he explained. "I'll never make it that far."

Sam looked around and pointed towards the ladies' bathroom sign just off to the corner. "Can you make it _that_ far?"

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry. I'm full to bursting," Coleman said. He hurried out from behind the bar. Sam could indeed see a huge boner pressing at the front of his standard denim jeans. She grinned in spite of herself as the guests at the party hooted and hollered. Coleman grabbed for her hand and they went running for the bathroom together.

XoXoXo

Nikolas was running late to his cousin's divorce party. Spencer had adamantly refused to spend the evening with a teenaged babysitter so Nikolas had ended up having to call all around town looking for a suitable replacement. When another, more age-appropriate babysitter could not be located, he called his mother instead. Laura, of course, agreed to come watch Spencer and said she would bring her husband Luke along to help.

Nikolas's driver dropped him off at the entrance to The Floating Rib and he slowly headed inside, not sure what to expect. He found pandemonium - people dirty dancing, getting drunk, grinding on each other... Leave it to his sultry cousin to throw a party like this.

Speaking of his cousin, there she was running towards the ladies' restroom with the bartender of all people.

Nikolas sighed and thought about turning around and just leaving when he spotted the back of a decidedly familiar blonde head through the throng of people. She was sitting at a table with several other women but he'd know her anywhere.

" _Nadine,"_ he whispered. "When did she get back to town?"

XoXoXo

Elizabeth had consumed no less than three beers and her bladder was aching. "I've got to pee real b-bad," she hiccuped.

"So go to the bathroom," Epiphany said off-handedly. She was tapping her feet to the music playing on the jukebox, watching Cruz Rodriguez across the way sitting at the bar with his fellow officer David Harper. Cruz noticed Epiphany staring at him and returned her lustful looks with interest. Epiphany licked her lips. She might just get lucky yet. It had been too damn long since she'd had that itch scratched.

"I can't. Coleman and Sam are holed up in there, remember?" Elizabeth said. She had been shocked and perhaps a little turned on when the bartender and her former rival had started talking so brazenly about fucking.

Robin shook her head. "No one should be having sex in a public restroom but I do hope Sam and Coleman are practicing safe sex."

"Use the men's room," Nadine said. "I mean, it _is_ an emergency."

Elizabeth's bladder continued to beg her for relief and she nodded. "Alright, I'll go to the men's," she said. She stood and ran for the men's bathroom. She had just pushed open the door when she saw Brad, Lucas and Felix in there. Felix was on his knees, giving Lucas a handjob while sucking on Brad's cock.

Elizabeth backed out of there before they could see her. "Dammit. I'll just go in a bush or something," she grumbled. She had to pass the women's bathroom though to get outside and she could hear Sam's orgasmic screams floating out from there. Elizabeth felt her whole body tremble. "What a slut!" she said but she paused in her tracks, against her will, listening to Sam screaming, " _harder, Coleman, harder!"_

Something she couldn't explain forced Elizabeth to action. She gingerly pushed back the door to the women's restroom and peeked inside. Coleman had Sam pressed up against the sink and was doing her "doggy style", his hands clamped down on Sam's huge breasts, kneading the dusky nipples.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes or how turned on she actually felt. She gasped as Sam spotted her in the bathroom mirror and grinned brazenly at her. "Enjoying the show?" Sam asked Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _This update was written by AngelsInstead_

Coleman was pounding into Sam with deep, forceful thrusts. He was ball-deep inside her beautiful body as her slick slit was stretched wide to take in his manly girth. Elizabeth was watching every moment of their fucking, turned on greatly. She was becoming moist and aroused. She longed to touch herself, but she couldn't. She had to pee so damn bad!

She walked past them, headed for the bathroom stall. She barely made it to her destination. She sat down on the toilet seat as she began to pee. "Ohhhh yes," she moaned with so much relief.

Sam was wondering if there was more behind that sultry moan. After Coleman was finished, he discarded his condom into the nearby receptacle. His turned Sam around in his arms and kissed her dewy lips. "Thanks, babe," he said. "That was phenomenal, but I must return to my duties as bartender. Are you satisfied now... for a little bit?"

"Maybe for a little bit," said Sam with a little giggle as she stroked his chest. Hurriedly, Coleman was zipping his pants, hiding his meat which was now flaccid after so much intense fucking.

"You're a bad girl. A bad girl indeed. I am glad I was the first one to fuck you tonight... at your little divorce party. Thank you for making my night," said Coleman.

Elizabeth was listening inside the bathroom stall, her panties pulled down around her ankles as her legs were splayed wide. She took a bit of tissue from the roll to wipe her lady parts, but found herself unusually wet. She was practically dripping. She heard the bathroom door open and close. Coleman had left.

"You can come out now," Sam said as she sauntered naked toward Elizabeth's bathroom stall. She knocked softly upon the metal door.

"Cum on out, Elizabeth," Sam urged.

There was something in that tone- a sexy challenge. "Wh- what do you want?" Liz asked, biting her lower lip.

"I want you," Sam revealed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Coleman had returned to his duties. He was all smiles as he was serving the drinks. "Free drinks on the house!" he announced.

Just then, the strippers walked in. They were all wearing costumes and masks to disguise their identities. "Ohhh wow, what a luscious hunk of man meat!" said Epiphany Johnson as one particularly sexy dude walked past her table. "What I wouldn't do to get me some of that!"

"Maybe he'll be yours,' Dr. Obrecht said with a grin. "We all get one at the end of the night. I can't wait to see who _I'll_ be fucking!"

A song by Jackyl began to play as the hot men began to dance. The women screamed as their impressive packages were gyrating inside their g-strings.

(The song that was playing was called "She Loves My Cock."


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Cruz Rodriguez had noticed Epiphany Johnson the moment she ambled into the room. He liked full-figured gals, especially ones with pretty faces and feisty attitudes to match. He had been about to approach her when the stripping brigade started up their act. He really thought it was his lucky night but Epiphany seemed more interested in one of the guys in a g-string. He growled under his breath and gulped down a shot, the liquid burning his throat.

He looked up to see his fellow detective and partner David Harper smirking at him. "You want her," he said.

"What? Who?" Cruz said, playing dumb. He wasn't in the mood for any of Harper's idiotic ribbing tonight.

"The nurse. The big one."

"She is _not_ big. She's _full-figured_ and she's beautiful. I've always thought so," Cruz found himself saying before he could stop himself. He grimaced. "Never mind."

"A-ha. I knew you liked her. So why don't you go get her … or are you too chicken shit?"

"I'm not chicken shit."

 _"_ _Bok bok bok,"_ Harper chanted. "You're such a wimpy pussy."

"Shut up, Harper. I could go after her if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a hundred bucks that says you can't score with that nurse."

"I can too!" Cruz's face burned at the image of Epiphany splayed beneath him as he thrust wildly inside of her deep cavern. He shook his head. "Alright. I'm going to her, but you don't need to pay me. Save that money for when you need a replacement for your latest blow-up doll."

David just shook his head. "In your dreams, pal."

Cruz took a swig of vodka - liquid courage, in his mind - and then got to his feet. He pushed through the crowd of dancers and moved to Epiphany's side. He cleared his throat but she seemed not to hear him. Her eyes were still riveted on one dancer in particular and she was licking her lips. Cruz wondered how he could possibly compete with such a buff dude in a g-string.

Then he had an idea! He began unbuttoning his shirt. He saw Robin Scorpio's eyes go wide and she jabbed Epiphany in the arm. "What is it?" Epiphany barked.  
 _  
"Look!"_ Robin practically screamed.

Epiphany tore her eyes from the guy in the thong to turn and look at Cruz. He was bare-chested now and gyrating his hips, right in front of her. She hooted in excitement as he began to dance around her, running the length of his shirt across her shoulders. She whooped and hollered. "Take it off," Epiphany hollered. "Take it all off, studly!"

Cruz wanted to please her. _Public decency, be damned._ He reached for her hands and settled them on his belt-buckle. "Help me take it off," he implored. Epiphany didn't hesitate to help him undress.

Xoxoxo

Nadine couldn't believe what was happening here. The Floating Rib had turned into orgy central. Her friend Robin was now manically distributing condoms and pamphlets on STI's she had stuffed in her purse for just such an occasion. Nadine just shook her head.

"Don't look now but someone's staring at you," Sabrina said, leaning over and grabbing some ribbon candy from the bowl in front of Nadine.

"Really?" Nadine said.

"Uh huh. Talk, dark, very handsome, broody as hell," Sabrina said. "Some might even say, _princely."_

"You mean Nikolas?" Nadine asked. _"_ _Where?"_ She scanned the room for a moment, locked her cornflower baby blues on Nikolas's dark eyes. Cheeks burning, she quickly looked away. "Nevermind him."

"Oh yeah. I am sure you're not interested in him at all."

"I'm not. Not in the least. I told you all about my ugly history with that guy."

"You did, but maybe there's such a thing as second chances."

"Is there a second chance for you and Dr. Drake?" Nadine returned.

"I don't know. Even if he and Robin are divorced now, it would be weird after everything we went through and -" Sabrina shook her head. "Oh no. You're not changing the subject here."

"What were we talking about again?" Nadine said innocently.

"We were talking about the hunk sitting over there watching you like you're a tasty snack and he hasn't eaten in years."

"Oh I like being compared to a buffet line," Nadine said facetiously.

Sabrina smiled. "He's awfully handsome, Nadine. Are you sure you're not interested in him?"

"I'm sure. And I'd tell him so myself if he had the audacity to try to talk to me after all he's done."

"You may get your chance because here he comes now."

 _"_ _What?"_ Nadine screeched. "Is he really coming over?" She refused to look. She couldn't. She didn't dare.

"Yes."

"Oh god," Nadine said. She rubbed her hands together. They were cold and clammy as a wet toad's skin.

Nikolas reached the table. _"_ _Nadine,"_ he said. Just hearing her name on his sexy lips, she felt herself cum in her panties right then and there.

Xoxoxo

"I can't wait much longer to see who my guy is," Liesl said. "In fact, I can't wait any more." She moved to the bar and stuck her hand in the dish full of numbers. She drew the number six and zeroed in on the man wildly gyrating in the middle of the dance floor with a matching six on his g-string.

"Come to me," she said in her thick accent. "My wanton schnitzel aches for your wet, greedy tongue."

She ripped the mask off the dancer and held up her number triumphantly. Then she saw who her "date" was.

 _"_ _Franco?"_ She said. "You're my -"

"Oh god. Oh man. This is pretty awkward," Franco said. "After all, you're like the mother I never had."

Dr. Obrecht shook her head. "Well in that case, _cum_ to mother," she said and before he could protest, she had forced her tongue into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

This update was written by Ana.

" I'll leave you guys to talk," Sabrina said heading for the front doors to get some fresh air, it was definitely wild in here now and she could use some time to think. She left the building and stood out front.

"I didn't mean to scare her away," Nikolas said to Nadine.

"It's okay. I think she just wanted some fresh air anyway," Nadine replied," So how have you been?"

"Good. Spencer is at boarding school now so Wyndemere is lonely and silent," he said," I didn't know you were back in town. I thought you had left." He was sure that Nadine had left for good and he had lost his chance with her, but she was back now so maybe there was hope for them.

"I left to try and clear my head and heart," she replied," You don't know what it's like to love you. I knew we could never be together for real."

"But we were together for real," Nikolas said," I loved you. I still love you."

"When we are together its like a disaster waiting to happen," she said sadly.

"That's not true. I believe we can make it work now that you are back," he said.

"If that were true then we would have made it work the first time," she said trying to be logical. Her heart was anything but logical right now.

"You were gone before I could even talk to you about us and how to make it work," he said.

"What makes you so sure we can work?" she asked. She wanted to believe him but they had made a huge mess of things together.

"Because I know you love me as much as I love you and that's how I know we can make it work," he said," you have to have some faith in us. Give us another chance now."

"Okay," she relented," You've convinced me to give us a chance. I will give you another chance," she said.

"Really?" he asked, he was begining to feel glad that he had come to this party after all despite everything.

"Yes," she said smiling.

He cupped her face in his hands," You won't regret this," he said as he leaned in kissing her, brushing his lips against hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she was so glad she had come out tonight. She would have to thank Sam later for the party, even if she had originally come here just to support Sam.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam had finally come out of the bathroom after having wild sex with Coleman to see her party was turning into a wild beast. She laughed to herself and found Maxie who was sitting at the bar watching the chaos.

"Oh my god," Maxie said when Sam joined her again,"You won't believe what Dr. O and Franco are doing!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look!" Maxie said indicating to where Dr. O had Franco on a table and they were both naked and she was riding him.

Sam looked over at the table and tried not to laugh," Well I'm glad everyone seems to be having a good time," she said.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Maxie asked.

"Not exactly, but I did want my guests to have a good time," she said reasonably.

"Well there is no short supply of a good time," she said and when she turned she spotted Epiphany and Detective Cruz going at it up against the wall. " Wow, I had no idea everyone would get so wild."

"Me either. But who am I to stop their fun?" Sam said," This is all about having a good time and being free."

" I wish Nathan wasn't working tonight and could be here," Maxie said with a sigh.

"Go call him," Sam suggested," I know hearing his voice will make you feel better."

"Thanks! I will," Maxie said and headed for the now empty women's restroom with her purse to make that phone call to Nathan.

Once inside the bathroom she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the Port Charles Police Station and waited as the phone rang.

"Detective West," Nathan said after picking up on the second ring.

"Nathan. Hey," Maxie said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" he asked.

"I am. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you," she said.

"Well I love you too," he said.

"I wish you could be here tonight."

"Are you bored?"

" in the least. Sam is having a great time and so is everyone else who is here," she said," The party is a huge success. I just would have liked to have you by my side is all."

"Well I will be home tonight. So after you finish partying we can spend some time together," he promised.

"Sounds perfect," she said.

"Okay. I should let you go now. I have alot of work to do still," he said.

"Alright. See you when you get home."

"See you than," he said.

Maxie hung up the phone feeling much better and returned to the party, it was still going strong. She was glad that she had agreed to help Sam host the party tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside of The Floating Rib, Sabrina could hear the music and was sure the chaos was still going on inside. She liked the fresh night air of Port Charles though as she couldn't shake Patrick from her mind now thanks to Nadine. She didn't know what to do about that, she still cared for Patrick very much and had bonded with Emma. It didn't change things though, he was in love with Robin even though they weren't together now didn't mean he was over her.

"I wish I had the answers," Sabrina said outloud to no one, since it was just her outside.

Then her phone started ringing and she figured it was probably Nadine calling to tell her to come back and join in the party. She pulled her phone out of her purse and saw Patrick's name was flashing across the screen. She froze for a second but then decided that she had probably better answer it, so she picked up.

"H-Hello," she said her voice shaking slightly, what was he doing calling her.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Patrick asked hearing her voice shaking like that.

"Yes. I'm sorry you just took me by surprise," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just didn't think I'd be hearing from you," she said," I mean you've been going through a hard time I know."

"Oh so you heard about Robin and me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I did, I'm so sorry about that. I know you love her," she said gently.

"A part of me will always love Robin but so much had changed since we were together. We realized we would be better apart," he explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you are calling me though," she said confused.

"Sabrina. I realized that I'm still in love with you," he said honestly.

"Patrick, you can't mean that. If that were true you would have picked me when Robin came back," she said.

"I wanted to pick you, but I was still married to Robin and I still had strong feelings for her. I couldn't just end things with her and be with you," he said.

"So what do we do now than?" she asked.

"Well I'm free now. I'd like to take you to dinner," Patrick said.

"You would?" she asked in shock.

"Yes. Please say you'll have dinner with me. I'll find a sitter for Emma or she can stay with Robin for the night," he said.

"Alright. Alright. I'll have dinner with you," she said.

"Thank you so much!" he said," This will be a fresh start for us! It will be amazing!"

"Alright, well I better go back into the party and see if Nadine is alright. I left her with Nikolas," Sabrina explained.

"Alright. I'll call you tommorrow and we can decide when to have dinner," he said.

"Sounds good. Talk to you then," she said before hanging up her phone and dropping it back into her purse. She turned and finally headed back into The Floating Rib and saw that Nadine was sitting with Nikolas and talking now.

XOXOXOXOX

Maxie had returned to the bar and saw Sam was ordering a round of shots for everyone at the party," Shots for everyone!" Sam called out.

The group of party goers let out whoops of appreciation at the mention of alcohol being supplied to them. They were a crazy wild bunch and weren't about to let the party stop anytime soon it looked like.  
Coleman poured shots and placed them on a tray and Sam lifted the tray up and began to move around the room handing out the shots, she handed one to Maxie.

"Thanks," Maxie said with a laugh.

Robin declined the shot, she didn't think that alcohol and sex were a good idea. It only looked like the condoms she had handed out were being used and the information on STI's not read but discarded everywhere like a paper left the bar and walked over to Robin who looked like she was fretting over something.

"Are you having a good time?" Maxie asked her downing the shot that was in her hand.

"I guess I am," Robin answered. She had never seen anything so wild before, even animals didn't behave so wantonly.

"Relax Robin, people are just having fun," she said with a smile.

"Atleast they are using the condoms," she relented," but they are drinking so much, how will they get home safely?"

"We will call taxis for everyone," Maxie promised.

"Hopefully they will remember their addresses in their drunken state," she said.

"People will be fine. Just have a good time, order a club soda," she suggested, since it didn't look like Robin was drinking tonight.

"Okay," she agreed as she headed for the bar to order the drink.

Maxie wanted to make sure that everyone was having a good time at the party even if they weren't drinking, but the majority of the party was drinking. Elizabeth was at her table taking the shot that Sam had given her.  
When all the shots were distributed, Sam came back over to where Maxie was standing.

"I think everyone is having a blast," Sam said," the alcohol has really helped everyone loosen up."

"Yeah," Maxie agreed," It has." She put her empty glass back on the tray that Sam was holding, and Sam went to the bar and got a shot for herself downing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Brad and Lucas finally made an appearance at the party, they went to the bar and got beers. They sat on the bar stools.

"We missed the strippers," Brad said with a frown.

"We had fun," Lucas said with a smirk, they had gone three rounds. He took a sip of the beer in his hand," Sam this is a great party!"

"Thanks!" Sam said with a smile," I'm glad you are having a good time."

"We are having the best time!" Lucas said.

"I think everyone is having the best time," Maxie said with a laugh as she joined them," You guys missed all the fun out here."

"It was plenty fun in the men's room," Lucas said," Right Brad?"

"Oh sure," Brad said as he took a sip of the beer in his hand. He really wanted to see the strippers, he didn't know there would be strippers at the party. Let alone Male Strippers,if he had known he would have been out here.

XOXOXOXOX

Sabrina returned to the table she had been sitting at with Nadine, who was sitting there talking to Nikolas now.

"Is it okay for me to come back now?" she asked nearing the table.

Nadine looked up smiling," Yes. We are just talking, you are welcome to join us," she said.

"Thanks," Sabrina said and slid into an empty seat.

"Are you alright?" Nadine asked her.

"I just got a call from Patrick," Sabrina whispered. It wasn't as though Robin was nearby to hear her, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Really?" Nadine squealed.

"Shhh. Not so loud!" Sabrina said," and yes really. He called while I was outside getting some air."

"What did he say?" Nadine demanded.

"I'm getting a drink. Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Nikolas asked them.

"Martinis!" the girls said together.

"Okay I'll be back," he said and headed for the bar to get the Martinis and a Whisky for himself.

"So tell me!" Nadine urged," What did he say to you?"

"He asked if I knew about the divorce," Sabrina began," and I told him I had heard and that I was sorry."

"Okay, and?"

"He said things didn't work out even though he loved her. He wanted to move on now and asked me to dinner," she said.

"Are you serious?" Nadine demanded grinning," That's incredible!"

"Yes. He's calling me tommorrow so we can plan when to go out to dinner," Sabrina said feeling happy.

Nikolas returned a few minutes later with the Martinis and then went back to get his Whisky, and then sat down. " How's the girl talk going?" he teased Nadine.

She laughed," Don't worry you missed most of it. We still have to discuss attire now!"

Sabrina laughed," Are you going to dress me for my date or something?" she asked.

"You have to have the perfect outfit," Nadine said logically.

"I was thinking of my red spaghetti strapped number," she said.

"That sounds perfect! With heels of course."

"Absolutely!" Sabrina answered happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"We should make your date with Patrick a double!" Nadine said," Nikolas and I with you and Patrick!"

"She might not want that," Nikolas spoke up.

"Oh Sabrina please say yes it'll be fun!" Nadine said.

"Well I'd have to ask Patrick first," Sabrina said," Let me call you after he calls me so I can talk to him about it. It sounds like it might be fun."

"Yes! It will so fun!" Nadine promised happily.

"Alright. Then I will talk to him," Sabrina said smiling.

XOXOXOXOX

Suddenly the chaos of the party got started up again when someone yelled," Bodyshots!" loudly and several couples scrambled to the bar to ask for bottles of Tequila, Salt and Lime. They took over some of the tables for the Bodyshots! On the first table Epiphany was laying down on her back still naked and Detective Cruz was leaning over licking the top of her left breast and poured some salt on it. Then he licked the salt off and poured some Tequila on her and leaned down licking it all up with his tongue. Then he put a lime in his mouth.

At the second table, Dr. O had Franco on his back still and licked his neck and poured salt on it then licked up the salt. Then she poured some Tequila on him and licked it up quickly with her tongue and stuck a lime in her mouth.  
At the third table, Brad and Lucas were there with Lucas's shirt off and him laying on the table on his back. Brad leaned down and licked Lucas's chest and then poured some salt on it, licking it up and then poured the Tequila on him chasing the liquid with his tongue as he licked it up. Then stuck a lime in his mouth.

The couples took turns with their partners doing Bodyshots and were getting naughty all over again. It was like they had reset button that put them at ready again. They were insatiable and wild, nothing could stop these people.

XOXOXOXOX

"Sam," Maxie said," I'm afraid your Divorce Party became a Sex Party tonight."

"Yeah," Sam said easily," I half expected it would."

"Really?" she asked surprised

"Yeah. Alcohol and Sex seem to go together and I already knew there would be people drinking plenty tonight. Plus I knew I wanted to get some too."

Maxie had to laugh at that," You always surprise me," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said happily.

"So you're not going to do Bodyshots?" Maxie asked her.

"No one I want to do them with," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fair enough," she said," You seem satisfied anyway."

" I had a good night," she admitted.

"That's great!" Maxie said happily.

Sam had kept her little secret all night long, of her little experience with Elizabeth and she was going to keep it a secret. It had been for fun and she didn't feel like advertising it, she just hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't advertise it either.


	8. Chapter 8

_This update was written by Ana._

Sam finished with the sexy stripper, and then slid down onto her knees to give him head. She wasn't done with him yet. She took him into her mouth and began to suck on him, using her hands to help her. She was having the best time working her mouth and tongue on him. This was way more fun just sitting around. All her problems disappeared and her divorce was something that she was glad about. She had been dying to get out of her marriage almost as soon she was done saying I Do.

XOXOXOXOX

Nadine and Nikolas returned to the table after dancing for several songs together, they had been having fun. Nadine picked up her Martini again and took a long sip of it, and took her seat again at the table.

"For our double date we should go to that new club that just opened downtown," Nadine said.

"Oh you mean Glitz?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Nadine said happily," We can have dinner first at the Metro Court."

"Are you ladies just going to plan the whole evening yourself?" Nikolas wanted to know. He finished the last of his Whisky.

"I'm good at planning," Nadine promised with a smile. She was more and more excited about this date now.

"The Metro Court and Glitz should be fine. Let me just text Patrick about the plans," Sabrina said pulling out her phone. She opened a new text message and began to compose and she finally sent it to Patrick.

Sabrina: Hey. So Nadine and Nikolas want to double with us for our date. Is that okay?

She waited a few minutes and Patrick answered her right away, she was surprised to recieve his response so quickly.

Patrick: Okay. That's fine, what did they want to do?  
Sabrina: Dinner at The Metro Court and then dancing at Glitz.  
Patrick: Sure. I'd be okay with that.  
Sabrina: Fantastic! Thanks so much, this will be so fun!

"Patrick says a double date of dinner and dancing is fine by him," Sabrina said to Nadine.

"Awesome! I knew he'd be okay with that idea!" she said.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam had finished redressing herself when she was finished, and walked back over to the bar and sat on a barstool.

"Someone have fun?" Maxie asked with a smirk.

"What? He was just standing there dancing around on the dance floor, I had to entertain him somehow," Sam said.

"Don't you mean he had to entertain you?" Maxie asked.

"Nope. I did the entertaining," Sam said with a smirk.

Maxie laughed," Well alright than," she said. She had no idea Sam had such a wild sexual side. Its not like they really talked about sex alot.


	9. Chapter 9

_This section was written by Ana._

Somewhere between 12midnight and 1am the party began to wind down some, people were slowing down on the fun. They knew it was time to head home, so Maxie had called Taxi services for everyone who had been drinking so they didn't drive while drunk. As she was putting people into Taxis and giving addresses she felt acomplished tonight. Sam had celebrated her divorce in style and had a rocking good time. Once all the guests had left the scene of the party, Maxie and Sam were the only ones left besides Coleman.

Maxie began to pick up empty glasses and bottles taking them to the bar for Coleman to dispose of, and Sam was cleaning up the decorations.

"What an amazing night!" Sam said as she cleaned up.

"You had the best night ever didn't you?" Maxie said helping to fix the chairs back to their right positions at the tables.

"It makes me want to get divorced more often!" she joked.

Maxie laughed," Well I hope you don't get married again only to get divorced. If you're going to marry again you should marry for love and keeps," she said.

"I know you're right," Sam said," But I have such horrible luck when it comes to men."

"It won' t always be that way," she promised.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm doomed to only get involved with men who are complicated, or ones who I don't really love."

"I don't believe that for a minute," she said.

The two women had finished cleaning up and straightening up from the party, they grabbed their stuff and said bye to Coleman, and Maxie called them taxis as they had both been drinking tonight. They'd get their cars in the morning when they were sobered up.

"I know you'll find true love," Maxie promised with a smile.

"Well then I look forward to that," Sam said.

"See you tommorrow," Maxie said," I'll call you when I get up and if we are feeling okay we can go do something, probably have lunch."

"Sure sounds great. Talk to you tommorrow, Bye," Sam said as a couple Taxis arrived and she got into one giving her address and Maxie got into the other one.

The End


End file.
